The ghosts of Shikon Circle
by Kei-Ookami.kara.mori
Summary: A mischievious girl and a beautiful victorian mansion. Add a few cranky ghosts, some humor and little scariness. Stir it all together and here's our story! It all starts...
1. Welcome to the Mansion

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha...I wish (Kairi is 15 in this story)

"Shikon Circle...a peaceful neighborhood full of happy people who were problem free...except 666 Shikon Circle holds a mansion full of EVIL! MWAHAHAHHAHA... but our heroine doesn't know that so ON WITH THE SHOW MWAHAHHAA!" The narrator (me) runs off laughing like an idiot.

Chappie One- Welcome to the mansion!

"Hey! This is the place!" Young Kairi saw the mansion she has dreamed of. A Victorian 3 story mansion and now it's hers. She walked in through the ornate iron gates and opened the huge wooden door.

The door creaked as if it hasn't been opened for a long time. "Wow..." breathed Kairi, amazed at the beautiful entry way and the matching spiral staircases on either side of the great hall. The elegant manor was immaculate; it had no cobwebs or dust anywhere as if it were frozen in time. "I think I will look around a bit before rearranging stuff," she said as she skipped off, but unbeknownst to her, four pairs of eyes watched her every move.

As time passed from afternoon to dusk, Kairi explored the magnificent mansion. "COOL! THIS PLACE HAS AN INDOOR POOL YAY!" Uhh...not what I planned on her to say but heck you will find out for yourself.

In the evening...well...11:30 pm, Kairi looked at her list that she held in her hand on which she had written where to put the furniture. "Okay, I found a room that would be a great dance room...the pool is cool but I gotta fill it up. I also found a great party room, found the library, I see where the kitchen is but now what?" Kairi looked at her watch "OH My God! It's 11:34! Time sure flies when your having fun! I have to find a bedroom to sleep in now."

She looks around and opens a door at the end of the hall to find her official bedroom. "THIS IS...PERFECT!" She eyed the room which had what appeared to be, a hand-made red and gold Persian rug, Red Victorian velvet curtains, an elegant crystal chandelier...but most stunning was seeing the beautiful bed with the fancy satin sheets and pillows; and a carved floral, mahogany frame which distracted her from the other lavish decorations of the room. "YAY ! A BED!" She ran and jumped into the bed. "This is definitely the life." She said and after settling down she fell asleep.

Later that Night as our heroine slept...Four glowing, transparent figures floating above her, analyzing her. They talked about what has occurred, the main topic, the girl.. One was stubborn and leader-like, one was annoyingly young, one was silent, and one was serene.

"How dare that woman sleep in OUR House!" said the stubborn one.

"Calm Down..." replied the serene one

"Calm DOWN! HOW CAN I CALM DOWN! A YOUNG WOMAN IS INVADING OUR HOUSE! WE SHOULD DESTORY HER!" The stubborn brute howled and grabbed a candle stick, tempted to bludgeon the girl to death.

"NOOOO I wanna play with her! PLEASE!" piped up the kid.

"Yes, that would be barbaric to simply kill her besides people might suspect something" the calm one added, "So put the damn candle stick down."

"Aw fine, damn you, Miroku," the angry one muttered while replacing the candlestick firmly down on the counter.

"..."

"Uhhh Fluffy, don't you ever say anything?" asked the kid

"MY name isn't Fluffy, IT'S SESSHOMARU! and of course, I do" the usually silent one simply said.

"When? WHEN? When? WHEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNN?" questioned the young and naïve kid.

"I just did so SHUT UP, Shippo"

"Okay..."

"So! What should we do if we can't just kill her!" questioned the rough ghost.

"We can do what we always do, Kouga." Miroku said smiling.

"Oh yeh...get ready, guys! We're about to get our house back!"

"YEAH!" The three ghosts cheered but the fourth one stayed silent.

"You really are too silent, Fluffy"

"SHUT UP, SHIPPO!"

"Okay" Shippo cowers back into the wall.

"Let's go and prepare for our...guest" The calm ghost said and he and ''Fluffy'' went through the wall while one ghost stayed behind. It was the leader.

"Enjoy the mansion while you can, human wretch, because soon you won't be living in here", Kouga whispered into Kairi's ear. She shivered at the chill of his breath. He smirked and wafted through the wall, leaving the young girl in a deep, agitated dream-filled sleep.

---------------------cliffie-------------------------

I HOPE YA'LL LIKED IT! Tune in for chappie two- meet the neighbors and scheme one. See ya soon! I will give you donuts with ghost sprinkles on type. I won't be updating til I have at least 6 new reviews...

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V  
V

V

V


	2. The dream and meet the neighbors

Disclaimer- I don't own inuyasha and such, but I WILL SOMEDAY! MWAHAHAHHAHAHH! (Sighs) now what?

OH YEAH THE STORY.

**Reviews- OMG I HAVE 10 REVIEWS! Thanks guys for reviewing my story! I know part of Chappie one was difficult to follow, but it will get better! Sorry about not updating in a while, I had a brain block but I got the chappie in! **

**Hayvel of Doom: I'm glad you like my story, and it totally sucks that my random story got deleted ;.; but I will come up with another funny random story soon. Thanks for being a great fan! I'm glad you kept up with my stories! **

**Unknown Fool: Yeh, the fight between the ghosts is awesome, I know that it doesn't make since when the rooms were bit of messes and it was dustless. I forgot to add that the furniture was all mixed up so that's what I meant by the rooms messed up. But when I mentioned the bedroom, there's a secret to it, so remember I said that!. I know Sesshomaru wouldn't wanna live with Shippo but later in another chappie, it will say why. And soon I'll mention the pasts of the four ghosts and how they came to the mansion. It will be cool! **

**TurboTwistedFire: Hey, Thanks for putting me on your fav. Author list! Thanks for writing that nice compliment, Here's your update! **

**Kenmei-san: Thanks for liking it! There's going to be more ghosts as the story goes on and in this chappie is gonna explain why Kairi is 15 and lives by herself….or does she? MWAHAHHA! **

**Someone: Yes, I hold strong to the review thingie…but I didn't mean to hold the review thingie this long cause my brain wouldn't let me think of anything until yesterday. I'll update more often soon. Thanks for reviewing! **

**Lonely Wind: Shippo is cool, but Kirara is the one of the cutest…but not as cute as Kouga! I'm glad you thought my story is awesome! **

**GravityNeko: Yep, Miroku, Sesshy, Shippo and Kouga are ghosts. Thanks for reading! **

**Misao, Demon Master: Thanks, that was very nice of you to say about me inticing the reader! Ciao! **

**Shalaren: Thank you! I hope the story has potential but I'm glad you thought that, Like I said to Someone, I'm going to write more! **

**KariTheWolf: Thanks for reviewing! I read your profile, yeh it's so freaky that our characters are soo similar. Thanks I'll try to keep up the good work - Oh yeh and thanks for putting me on your fav. Author list too! **

**Thank you, loyal reviewers, you get cyber Kouga, Miroku, Shippo or Sesshomaru ghost plushies! (gives reviewers plushies) Thank ya'll and hope you like the new chappie. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chappie 2- Kairi's dream, meet neighbors and preparation for Plan 1

_----In Kairi's dream-----_

_A girl stood behind the gates of the Farnsworth Orphan Academy, her brown hair glinting in the sunlight, waiting for someone to maybe take her home or just to get out of there… someday. _

"_Kairi!" Two voices shout in unison. 15 year-old Kairi turns around and smiles to see her two best friends, Dante and Anna. "Hey, guys!" She greets them. "Happy 15th Birthday, Kairi!" The two best friends cheer. "Thanks!" She cocked a grin. _

_Before she knew it, Anna and Dante threw a present into her hands, "Come on, open it!" "Okay, okay, I will" She opens the present to find a picture of the three of them in a decorated frame with little smiley faces. "…. It's so beautiful…. THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Kairi shouted in joy and gave Dante and Anna a big hug. _

"…_can't….breathe" the two amigos choked. "Oh! I'm sorry!" Kairi immediately let go. The two friends gasped for breath. "Sorry, guys!" "It's okay, Kairi." Anna smiled. "Yeah, it isn't your problem that you have the strength of a gorilla!" Dante laughed. "Grr……." Kairi playfully growled. The three friends all broke into laughter, until…. The secretary intoned over the intercom, "Ms. Tendo, Ms. Tendo. Principal Kaede would like you to see her in her office, that is all" _

_Dante and Anna gasped at this occurrence and looked at Kairi whose face was as white as a blank sheet. "I guess I have to go, guys." Kairi said hoarsely. "Be careful, Kairi" Dante said and patted her on the back. "Usually when they call someone to the office, it means trouble." Anna worriedly said. "Don't worry guys, I'll be fine….I think" Kairi forced a reassuring smile and walked away to her "fate"._

_In the office_

_Kairi closed the door and sat down in the chair. "You wanted to see me, Mrs. Kaede?" Kairi said hesitantly. "Yes, Miss Tendo, do you know why you're here, at our institution?" Mrs. Kaede questioned. "Yes….I'm an orphan" Kairi said quietly, hurt from bringing the scarring fact up. "Well, that's what we thought….. until we got a letter today, in fact a will, which surprisingly mentioned you, Miss Tendo."_

"_Me? Why me?" Kairi asked. "According to this will, Mrs. Anita Nobunaga, your great 8th cousin just died and must've known you existed because it entitles you with a house, actually a mansion. You have to claim it within a week or it will be torn down." Kaede explained. _

"_Wow…a mansion, I want to live there but, I'm 15 and 15 year old orphans can't live by their selves." Kairi stated sadly. "I know this, therefore, your deceased 8th cousin's sister, still lives and resides in the mansion. She will be your legal guardian, Miss Tendo." Kaede further explained. _

"_So, I actually get to live…with someone…of my…family? In a…. Mansion?" Kairi shocked and voice breaking up. "Yes, however, the new guardian travels a lot on business so she will only arrive at the mansion once a week. But, not to worry, included in the letter, there are others that live in the mansion, the will does not give details on them." Kaede said. "I guess they can just take care of me." Kairi smiled._

"_Yes, and if they are not there, you have three families as neighbors with kids your age so you won't be lonely." Kaede smiled. "COOL! So when do I leave? Kairi asked excitedly._

_Just then, Kaede's demeanor changed from friendly to serious. "Tomorrow" Kairi was shocked at this answer. "…..Tomorrow? Why…..?" Kaede took a deep breath "Do you want to be an orphan forever, Miss Tendo?" "……..no" Kairi said quietly. "Very good, then. Go pack your things, you will have a limo waiting for you in the morning. You can go now." Kaede said. Kairi left the room with a heavy heart and a mind full of sorrow. After Kairi left the office, Kaede stood up and looked out the window, "**She may be sad but this change will be good for her. I hope that she will get the better of her emotions soon." **_

_In Kairi's dorm_

_Kairi ran to her bed and cried into her pillow. "**Why…Why now! I have friends here…they are like family to me, they won't be able to visit me. Orphans are not allowed to leave the premises unless adopted or fostered."** She thought while burying her face deeper into the pillow. _

_After 10 minutes, Dante and Anna walked up to Kairi's room to find her drowning in her tears. "KAIRI!" They both shout while running to the bed. "Are you okay!" Dante asked with great concern. "No, I'm not. Kairi sniffed. "Did Principal Kaede punish you!" Anna freaked. _

"……_.No" Kairi whispered. "THEN WHAT HAPPENED!" Dante and Anna hurriedly asked. Kairi explains to her best friends what occurred in the principal's office. After ten minutes of explaining the story, the two friends were in tears too. "Are you going to come back ever" Anna sobbed. "I don't know, Anna, I just don't know." Kairi looked down at the ground. _

_The next morning_

_As Kairi walked out into the rain, she saw Principal Kaede near the limo with an umbrella over her head with Dante and Anna by her side. Kairi walked over to them. "Do not worry, children, you can always contact each other with your instant messaging or something like that, so you haven't really lost each other." Kaede said in a reassuring voice. "Yeah, you're right." Kairi replied back.  
_

_The three best friends gave each a huge hug. "Don't forget about us." Dante said with a tear going down his cheek. "Please don't forget us, Kairi!" Anna wailed. "I will never forget ya'll, you will always be my best friends." Kairi said, holding back tears. The best friends gave each other a final goodbye until we meet again hug and the two orphans watched the chauffeur helptheir best friend get in the limo. Kairi gave a wave goodbye in the window, and the limo drove off. After watching the place she grew up in go farther and farther away, Kairi took out what she had been hiding in her coat pocket and looked at it. She broke down crying for the thing she was looking at was the picture of her and her best friends that was given on her birthday._

"_Some birthday wish" Kairi sobbed between words. Then, suddenly her world went black. She was in the darkness of her subconscious. All she heard was a deep male voice whispering, "Enjoy the mansion while you can, human wretch, because soon you won't be living in here." Then, she fell in an infinite pit of darkness. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Kairi screamed._

----end of dream----

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Kairi rose franticly in her comfy bed. "It was just a dream…but I can't believe I dreamed of the day at the orphan academy" She leaped out of bed "**_…but I remember hearing someone say something to me….who was it?_**"She thought. Then, suddenly the doorbell rang. "Huh? Wonder who that is?" Kairi walked to the door, opened it, and saw three teenagers.

"Hi, I'm Kagome!" said the hyper raven-haired girl with chocolate brown eyes, and a schoolgirl outfit. "Uhh hi Kagome, I'm Kairi" mumbled Kairi. "This is my boyfriend, Inuyasha," She pointed to the teen with silver hair, amber eyes, red muscle shirt and blue jeans. (A.N. He's not related to sesshy in this story or a demon sorry!) He waved and only says "Feh" "And I'm her best friend, Sango" said a light brown-haired girl teenager with brown eyes, and a laced-up pink shirt with green pants.

"Uhh nice to meet you guys, so what's up?" asked Kairi.

Kagome replied. "We saw a light in the manor and figured that someone had just moved in. So we wanted to stop by and say hi!" squealed Kagome. "okay………" Kairi said, freaked about the totally hyper girl. "Nice pajamas" Inuyasha snorted then smirked. Kairi blushed red because she just realized that she was wearing her light blue pajamas that read 'Sweets are my thang' with donuts on them. Suddenly a young boy with brown hair ran up "THIS PLACE IS HAUNTED! IT'S HAUNTED, RUN!" he yelled.

"Oh shut up, Kohaku, it's not haunted" said Sango. "Sorry he's my little brother, though sometimes I wish he wasn't." She glared at Kohaku. "It is SO HAUNTED, I have seen ghosts. I SWEAR I SWEAR!" retorted Kohaku, glaring back.

Sango grabbed Kohaku "We best be going now, bye " The siblings leave. "We better leave too. We'll see you later, Kairi," chirped Kagome. "See ya, Kagome! See ya, Inuyasha!" said Kairi.

"See ya," mumbled Inuyasha. The couple left finally!

Kairi slammed the door "Finally! They were nice but they talk too much!...but I wonder what that boy, Kohaku, meant by the mansion being haunted…oh well" She walked off to unpack the things that were left from last night.

Later, while she was at Kagome's house for manicures and junk, the ghosts planned and planned and….."I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING!" yelled the stubborn one.

"I TOLD YOU CALM DOWN, KOUGA!" shouted Miroku. "I'M NOT GOING TO CALM DOWN TIL THAT WENCH GETS OUT OF OUR HOUSE!" Kouga shouted back. "uh….it's a mansion, not a house, ….stupid" peeped up Shippo.

"SHUT UP, YOU STUPID KID!" roared Kouga. "AH!" screamed Shippo and floated franticly away. "You shouldn't pick on Shippo, Kouga, it's not his problem that he's young" Miroku calmly said. "MIROKU! You don't understand! We gotta prepare for tonight with a plan, and WE HAVEN'T figured out something!" Kouga barked.

"We'll come up with something soon" Sesshomaru said in monotone. "Whatever!" The four ghosts disappeared into the wall, planning their tricks for tonight.

--------------end of chappie------------------

Hey hey hey! I got the chappie in! Hooray! Sorry it took so long! I had a major writer's block (sits on block). Hey, give me ideas for the ghost's tricks. I couldn't think of some tricks, I figured out some but they're not until later, and these tricks get them in trouble later. Please gimmie ideas! Hit it kouga!

Kouga (the ghost) appears instantly. "Okay, Kei! Next Chappie is 'The first night of tricks! MWAHA' See ya soon! Please Review! We want at least 5 new reviews! Please!"


	3. Author's note Please read

**>>>>>>>>>>**

**Hey guys I'm really sorry for not updating in a long time, it's just I have the worst case of mental block. I'm going to update soon but please give me a lot of ideas for tricks or pranks!**

**Thanks for understanding, dear readers!**

**Kei**


End file.
